The force of love
by Musette Fujiwara
Summary: When everything seemed impossible, when her brother doesn't leave her alone, she can do everything but why can't that irritanting boy doesn't leave her alone.... S&S,E&T,N&T,Y&M....R
1. Finally

Like every writer CCS doesn't belong to me... It belongs to Clamp... Although I would like to buy it, for me and only me... I'm just a crazy girl with nothing better to do... Bare with me... I hope you like this new story...

The force of love

1 – Finally!

After 18 long years ally Kinomoto Sakura will begin something without having her brother watching over her. It was about time. Sakura is a young girl with the most beautiful green eyes already seen with a waist lengh auburn hair. Please don't get her wrong it's not that she doesn't like her brother, in fact she loved him, but he sees her like a little girl who can't for herself, he was to over protective with her, he almost choke her with so much protection and always used the excuse to be the older so he was always right. If in fact he was older that wouldn't be any problem but he wasn't well he was but only 10 minutes older, that isn't musch. Is it? Sakura thought it didn't matter he would always be like this older or younger. Kinomoto Toya was taller then her, he was 1.83 and she only 1.68, his eyes her brown like chocolate and his hair black like his mother.

Since kindergarden they were always in the same class, they had always had the same friends group and of course evry boy that tried to come close to her would run away scared of her dear brother. Now that won't be happening, because they are off to college. They are going to study in Tokyo University, but in completely different courses. While Toya will take Firm management so eventually he will be able to control the family firms, that at this moment are being controlled by his aunt Sonomi. Sakura will major in nursing, she wants to take care and help others by any means possible when they will need her the most. Although both college are in the same campus in Tokyo University they wouldn't going to share the same house and this was the main reason for her happiness.

"Don't even think about it Sakura! Do you think by a moment that I would let you live by your own in that city? You've got another thing coming. You'll be leaving with me and with Yukito!" – said Toya, Yukito were one of Toya's bestfriend and the only one beside his father that could stop him when he was being overprotective over Sakura and he was the only boy that Toya didn't mind having around his sister, well it was him and the boys that already date and he knows them.

"Over my dead body, that will going to happen! It's enough! I want and I will live with Tomoya and with other girls! I'm going! And there is nothing you can do to stop me!" – Sakura said, she had enough of that argument, and stubborn like she was won't gonna let his brother will prevail over hers.

For the past two weeks they had this same argument, over and over again, and it seem that there wasn't an end to it, to the school year start it missed a month and when the date of her leaving to college approached the arguments begun to heat up. Sakura want to leve in a sorority with her cousin her other friends and with new girls she would like to meet, this was one of her dreams and wishes, and she would make it come true. She had everything ready since the parents consent to living by themselves in the big city, to the house they were going to live in and with how many girls they would share it, it only missed they go to live there permanently most of their clothes and personal onjects were already there, in the house that would be their home for the next four years.

"You know if you keep on pushing for me to go and live with, the most likely thing that will happen I will go to another college!" – she said casually

"What do you mean?" – he asked

"I received the answers to the schoolarships that I applied for in London, New York, Lisbon, etc... They all want me there and I'm really willing to accept on of the offers."

"But that won't happen... Not even in a million years... You hear me Sakura!""That decision is..."

"Is only hers to make, and not you Toya. Let your sister decide by herself what she wants to do, what is best for her." – said Kinomoto Fujitaka, Fujitaka had lost the colour of his hair, it was once auburn like his daughter but now were sligthly gray, he wore glasses had a serene, calm presence but when he wanted he could get every quiet specially his son, he had the same eye colour has him, he was tall like him and he is a renown archaeologist he loved his job, but above all things he love his sons and his belove decised wife Nadeshiko that passed away when the children were only 3 years old, interrupting the argument we ad had it with that subject – "what your sisters need already got it. My consent to do whatever she desires and you don't have nothing to do with this. It's her life and it is a decision she has to take alone, by herself. Are we clear!"

"But she is merely a chil..." – Toya tried to discuss

"When are you going to understand that you and her born in the same day, in the same month and in the same year!"

"But I'm still..."

"The oldest!" – Sakura and he dad said together, cutting off what Toya was saying.

"But that doesn't mean that you can live your sisters life, that is up to her. Only her can say what she wants to do and wen, not you neither me!" – continued Fujitaka

"Fine, fine, but if she afterwards come back to us crying because she was hurt, you won't say to me that I didn't warn you!" – said Toya with a loser face.

"Don't worry I won't come back crying!" – said Sakura with a winning smile on her face. _"But if you think I won't keep an eye on you. You have another thing coming!"_ - Toya thought to himself.

"Leave her alone. Let her be by her one. Do you understand me. I don't want here her complaining that you don't let her breed. Are we clear?" – said Fujitaka in a whisper like he had read Toya's thoughts.

"How...?"

"I knewit what you were thinking?" – Toya nods – "You are my son I know you..."

Sakura didn't realise this talk between her father and Toya, because she was ao happy, finally she could do whatever she want without her brother around to keep an eye on her. "_Of course Toya won't quit this easily, but I will be in a building and he in another one, he won't have time to control my moves. Finally a little peace and quiet without my body guard/ brother looking after me!"_. Sakura sometimes could seem dense but actually in certain cases she wasn't, specially when it was relate to her brother.

Suddendly Sakura remember she would go on holidays soon and she didn't even begun to pack her things yet. So her shouts and jumps of happiness transformed in shouts and jumps of panic. Her dad and brother notice this change on her behaviour.

"What is your problem kaijuu... Isn't it enough you start an earthquake when you are happy now you cause one when you are in panic? Don't tell me you already regret going live with Tomoyo? So quickly?" – said Toya joking

"How many times do I have to tell you I'm not a KAIJUU!" – she stomp on his foot...

"Ouch... You shouldn't have done that..." – said Toya

"I don't agree with you. It is time for you to stop calling me that..."

"Fine..." – he said exasperate – But why are you looking like it is the end of the world...?"

"Well... The thing is..." – she started – "I forgot to prepare my things for my trip tomorrow!" – she said it in a whisper

"Ãhm? I didn't get that last part, but I sure hope you didn't said that you still haven't got your things ready for the trip..."

Every year they would spent their holidays with their father and only two weeks camping with their friends in a small city near the sea shore. This year something would be different because Toya would have to work part-time in the family business, the Daidoujii firm so when he finished college he had enough experience and could take over his aunt place, since his cousin would take music and fashion/design in college, no one knows how she will do that... But she would manage it somehow. But until class start there would be plenty of time for Sakura and Tomoyo have fun and Toya work... (hehehehehehe). The other change is that this year they wouldn't go with their father...

"But... How didn't you still have your things ready? This year we didn't even went on vacation with dad! I have my things ready for almost a week now!" – Toya told her – "But with your clothes size that is understandable... The size of a Kaijuu, what else would be expecting..." – finished Toya with a wicked smile...

"What happen... was with the moving in to the house I'm going to live I kind forgot..."

"You are impossible... I don't know how you can be like that. How are going to live by yourself?"

"That is simple actually... I simply have to remeber everything will be alright..." :-P – said Sakura – "And everything will be just fine, thank you very much...!"

"You in the middle of this confusion didn't forget I will be only staying for about two weeks, 'cause aunt Sonomi is needing my help more and more, in all the firms through all Asia, specially now that we are opening a new one...!" – he said full of pride – "In China!"

"That means till you get control of the firms everything will be alright! I'm more relax now!" – she said sacrastically, she had enough hearing him say when she would start working people would runaway from her because she was a "kaijuu".

"What do you mean by that?" – she ignored him. "_Maybe this vacation the boys will get courage to talk to me... Nah... I only want to have fun!"_ – she thought and starts giggling.

"What is so funny? May I know?"

"Nothing... absolutely nothing..." – she said with a non convincing smile and blushing a little.

Fujitaka was laughing discretly, mas already knew this would engage a new argument so he decide to step in. Like he had read his daughter thoughts.

"And who will go with you this year?"

"Well... All of us is going... Since this is probably the last year we will be together... Some will go to a college outside the country..." – said Sakura

"... the others will stay with us but in differnet courses, but it won't be the same thing. Everyone will be to a different course except me and Yukito... I think!" – said Toya.

"So we are going to enjoy this last vacation to the last minute of it. Like a frewell for everyone, even you... Onii-chan!" – she said the Onii-chan a little too sweet.

"What do you mean?" – a little annoyed by the voice she used

"I mean what I said. This year will probably the last year we all going out together. 'Cause after this vacation I will go directly straight to the house I'll be living in. You remember that right?" – she asked like an innocent 5 year old

"Yes, but I hope that you'd..."

"That your sister would come back with from vacation, and spent the rest of that time lock in the house!" – their father interrupted before another discussion would start... (N.a: You all already know that Toya and Sakura discuss 'cause he is way over protecting. Right?)

"Toya you know that we still have two weeks ahead of us, than you will come back and I'll be stayin the rest of the month. And from there i'll go almost straight for the house I'll going to live in the next for years!"

"I know that! But I still was waiting for you to comeback with me..." – said him exasperated.

"How I was saying, before being rudely interrupted. I will only coming back to Tomoeda to say goodbye of auntie Sonomi, granps, dad and you. And before you forget you know perfectly well that dad will probably be in a new dig during that time. And we still don't know how many time it will take to end!"

"But changing the subject" – said Fujitaka – "Sakura if you still don't have your luggage ready it is time for you to go upstairs and begun to get everything ready. Specially if you still want to go to the mall for last minute shopping!" And don't forget Yukito and Tomoyo will come pick you two up tomorrow morning."

"I don't have a problem with that. What about you. Kaijuu?"

"Me neither. I told you not to call me Kaijuu!" – she screamed and stomp on his right foot.

Next day

DING DONG

"See I told you Kaijuu, they are here and you didn't even eat your breakfast ou finishing getting ready!" – said Toya

"This time calling me kaijuu I'll let it go by. But it would help if you weren't in front of me delaying me. And if you would be a good brither the door would be already open and probably IWOULD BE READY BY NOW!" – she said fuming

Toya opens the door, while Sakura finishes her breakfast. Meanwhile she hears Toya saying that they are almost ready, that there only were some last minute problems. Like every year.

"Meaning, Sakura didn't wakr up on time again!" – said Tomoyo daidoujii in an amusing voice. Tomoyo didn't have the hair like Sakura, While Sakura's hair was long she had it short on the neck's level, her hair colour was black with lilac strabds and her eyes were amethyst a rare colour for eyes, she was the same sized has Sakura and was her cousin and bestfriend.

"Don't be mean Tomoyo, you know perfectly well that Sakura is alergic to get up on time. And if she doesn't arrive late she isn't our dear Sakura!" – said Yukito Tsukishiro also using an amuse voice, Yukito was the same height has Toya and wore glasses, his eyes were silvery blue, and his hair grey. He was Toya's bestfriend. Like it happen between Sakura and Tomoyo they were best friend since they can remeber and the only boy that could go near his sister, withou having to fight or explaining what he want with her to Toya. This explain contrary to all Sakura's friends she was the only one who didn't had a boyfriend ever, but she had already given her first kiss to a boy that become her friend some years before. They met during summer and when they were only kids. She only remeber the kiss, how she felt and what was the colour of his eyes. They were deep and blue like the midnight blues sky on the full moon nights. But she don't even remeber his name.

They all laughed of their dear friend and sister e after a few minutes Sakura finally appeared. She was lacking of air, she most have been hurring to get ready.

Sakura POV

There I just know I'm late again, and once again they are laughing at me. Why this only happens to me and never to others?

This is all Toya fault, but finally this is will end soon 'cause after this holidays I'll be a woman, okay I'll be a teenager, a college wman completely independent from the wrath and claws of my authorithary dear brother.

Normal POV

"I'm ready! What happen to you guys?" – she asked, thinking it was a little weird they were all red and lacking oxygen, without knowing that happened because they had laugh about her to hard and way to long without breeding.

"Well it is..." – Tomoyo tries to explain, but seeing Sakura's unfriendly face, that she had finally understand that she was ther eason they were laughing so hard, she changed her mind. It had been really hard to convince her to come. For her they would be in Tokyo right now organising her room for the begining of college. But she decided for saying what theother two were thinking – "You are Finally ready! We can finally go! Finally our last vacation together will start..." – she said screaming and jumping up and down.

They left the Kinomoto's house after biding goodie to Mr. Kinomoto.

They enter the car and begun their journey.

"Tomoyo..." – said Toya that was driving, they would drive for turns, although the city they were headin it wasn't very far they prfer like that. Of course the last one would be Sakura.

"Yes Toya..." – she said in a boring voice, 'cause she already knew what Toya was going to ask her

"We are all going to go. Right?" – Toya asked, and there it id, Toya doesn't like to make new friends, don't you think that it is for him 'cause it isn't, it is becasue of Sakura, so she won't have new guys after her or after Tomoyo. The syndrome Toya suffers, the over protecting syndrome is directed for everyone he knows specially if they are defenseless girls.

"Yes, Yamazaki, Naoko, Chiharu, Rika, Ken, Timmy, and the others. The same has always"

"But only they right?" – he asked getting suspicious, and looks to Sakura that had a hoping face that she would meet someone new.

"How do you now?" – aksed Yukito and Tomoyo at the same time

"I have my sources, I like to know everything so I won't have any unpleasant surprise. Isn't that righ... _Sakiiiii_?" – he said like saying I'm watching you.

"Ah... Fine... You are such a pain in the ass... " – she murmured

"But those only arrive in two weeks!" – said Tomoyo hoping she could help Sakura and herself, 'cause she knows how her cousin is. And neither of them want to be nuns.

"Sakura watch out what you will be doing, 'cause neither Yukito or me will be there!"

"That was all I needed it now!" – she muttured alredy angry to the way the talk was going.

"What did you say?" (,)

"Nothing, absolutely nothing...!

**N.a: I finally got the time to translate the first chapter of my portuguese fic. This fic will be some what based on what is happening in my current life, sort of, 'cause I'm doing the smae college as she is, so it will probably last awhile to end... Or maybe not... I sure hope you like it... **

**What I write in here, if you don't like it, it is fine by me I only ask you to make a review saying what you don't like...**

**It will take me a while to update the next chapter for number of reasons, let me tell you already so you won't be sad when I don't update soon:**

**I'm starting my new semester in college, yay, more work to me if I want to pass the year.**

**I'm working in two more fics at the moment**

**It take me a while to translate this one**

**And my editor is also in school, she needs time to reda then carefully so bear with me...**

**So you know what to do now REVIEW**

**I love you all **

**Musette**

**The next chapter: Bye!**


	2. Author Note

Author Note:

I think I told you all my readers that this story was a translation from my first portuguese fic, so it is natural that I take more time to update, this is also an alert to tell you that the next chapter will only get out probably in December... Please forgive me to take so long, but I really don't have time to do it sooner...


	3. Goodbye

Rubygirl922000 – Thank you for liking it so much, has you know that was my first fic, only I started writing it in portuguese. I'll try and explain the technical terms, make them as simple as I can.

I need Sakura and Touya to be twins, to work with my plans for the story, and they're not the only twins. Keep reading!

dbzgtfan2004 – Thank you for reading it, and liking it! And I have the same opinion as you - S&S 4ever!

SWEET-STUFF063 – I'm so glad you like it! Please, keep reading!

I know it has been almost a year since I last updated this fic, but translating is harder than I thought, so it will take time to update – after all, in the Portuguese version I had writer's block for a very long time.

_Previous chapter:_

"_I have my sources, I like to know everything so I won't have any unpleasant surprise. Isn't that righ... __Sakiiiii__?" – he said like saying I'm watching you._

"_Ah... Fine... You are such a pain in the ass... " – she murmured_

"_But those only arrive in two weeks!" – said Tomoyo hoping she could help Sakura and herself, 'cause she knows how her cousin is. And neither of them want to be nuns._

"_Sakura watch out what you will be doing, 'cause neither Yukito or me will be there!"_

"_That was all I needed it now!" – she muttured alredy angry to the way the talk was going._

"_What did you say????" (,)_

"_Nothing, absolutely nothing...!_

**2- Goodbye!**

Finally they had arrived at their destination, it was a village almost reserved to youngsters, in the farthest part of south Japan, the ideal place for teens in Japan. They parked the car and went to the hotel where they were planning on staying. It was more like a family mansion than a hotel, but lovely, all the less.

As soon as they entered, they saw Yamazaki and Chiharu, Chiharu wringing Yamazaki's neck, as usual.

But, as they approached the pair, Yamazaki whispered something in her ear, which made her immedietly let go of his neck and kiss him.

Sakura became a little uncomfortable, watching this, she should have been used to it by now, she supposed, they were always at it, but she was a little fed up with being the only girl that had only kissed the same person three times in her life.

**Sakura POV**

And here they go again.

Yamazaki probably told another lie, or looked at another girl when he didn't know Chi was around, then muttered some sweet nothings, like the ones I caught him rehearsing, and they made up yet again.

Once again, I feel like I don't belong, like I'm a freak 'cause I only shared three kisses with a guy, who's eye colour is all I remember.

**End of POV**

Tomoyo cleared her throat loudly, directing the couple's attention.

"Hiya! We're here!"

"Hi! How long were you guys there?" Chiharu blushed, caught in an embarassing situation with her boyfriend once again.

"We got here just now – right when you decided to stop strangling him and start making out with him!" Sakura muttered, recovering from her embarassment and trying to contain her laughter.

"Is anyone here besides you two love birds?" Tomoyo snickered.

"Yeah! Everyone is here except Naoko and Rika. Stop laughing, it's not _that_ funny!"

"Yeah, it _is_!" Naoko giggled.

"And who's missing?" Rika smiled knowingly.

"No one!" Yamazaki spoke for the first time since they got there, afraid that saying the wrong thing would promt Chiharu to kill him for real.

"Does anyone know who's staying all summer?" Tomoyo asked.

"Well, Ken and Timmy are only staying for two weeks before leaving for the UK, Toya and Yukito are going to Tomodea to help with family business, but you can still stay all summer!" Rika smiled.

"We can't, we have a deal to make, a new branch is opening up soon, right so now we're in business with one of the biggest corporations of China and aunt Sonomi thinks it's time Yukito and I start being more active, 'cause someday, I'll take over, and Yuki's the only one that can explain some of the inventions!" Touya answered.

"Well, if that's the way it has to be, the rest of us should only stay for the next two weeks, 'cause there's only us who are staying in Tokyo to study!"

"So, it'll only be the six of us!" Chiharu smiled at this, glad they could finally help Naoko, Sakura and Tomoyo, especially now Touya wasn't around.

"Okay, it's good to know that we can plan everything properly!"

Yamazaki grabbed the moment to begin speaking again, raising a finger knowingly;

"Did you know that a few centuries back, planning wasn't even a word, but an act of extreme importance that only apppllllyyyyyy-"

"Enough lies Takashi! You _promised_!" Chiharu pulled on her boyfriend's ear.

"and did you know-" Yamazaki continued, noticing he can still speak.

Chiharu, however, merely tugs on his ear harder, until his face begins to redden.

"Honey, that _hurts_."

"He doesn't change!" Touya shook his head in disapproval;

"I don't know how he convinced her to date him!"

"May I help you with something?" A voice that they'd been waiting to hear for over a year now spoke out, and they all looked up.

"Yes you may Miss Mizuki! We want to register if it was possible!" They muttered, almost in perfect sync, each overjoyed at seeing such a familiar face.

Miss Mizuki was a middle age woman now, but was as charming as she was at the age of twenty.

Her hair was only slightly duller, and her eyes shown wisdom and her smile looked one of a child that knows a secret but doesn't want to share.

"Oh, hi, children! I was asking myself when you'd get here – well, let me guess – Touya and Yukito will only stay for two weeks, and the girls will all stay for the whole month and a half?"

"That's right!" Tomoyo smiled.

"Well, the rooms are pretty much the same this year, but in about two weeks' time, Sakura and Tomoyo will have some neighbours – they're cousins, and haven't been here before, so maybe you could show them around? You'd be doing me a _huge_ favour!"

"Of course! No problem!"

"Thanks! Here are the keys to your rooms. Enjoy your stay."

"And don't we always." Yukito smiled.

They left the lobby and each seperated to their rooms, Yukito and Touya sharing, like Naoko and Rika, and Sakura and Tomoyo.

A week had passed since the group's arrival, and they'd planned parties and games almost every day, making the most of the time they had left together.

They played hide and seek, treasure hunt, and quizzes, and the winner of the game each day got to choose a theme for their parties.

That night, Sakura won, and she chose a Hawaiian party, where they all had to go in their swimming costumes, bikinis and trunks.

Rika wore a marine blue bikini and a blue sarong, Chiharu wore a green bikini, with a greenish sarong, Naoko wore tankini with three different colours (yellow, red and orange) with a sarong with the same colours, Tomoyo wore a lilac bikini with a purple with peonies stamped in white sarong, and Sakura wore a baby pink bikini with a white sarong with little sakuras stamped.

The guys all wore knee lenght, black swimming trunks, not bothering with fashion, as usual.

The party in itself was a blast, Touya didn't even seem to notice the guys fawning over his sister.

Sakura didn't quite like being objectified just for her body, but tried to have fun anyways – although her friends all assumed she was lonely, without a boyfriend...

**Sakura POV**

Why is it so damn important to them that I find someone?

Yes, I know sometimes, I dream about having a boyfriend, but it is _just_ dreaming, I don't want some guy who's so attached to my figure they can't even meet my gaze.

I prefer just to relax, alone, watch the sea, sparkling gently, lapping at the shore.

Oh, and here the girls come, with _another_ clown.

**End of POV**

"Sakura! At the first chance you get, you play Houdini on us, and make us go crazy looking for you?" Chiharu sounded a little annoyed now.

"Why were you looking for me?" She was bored by this behaviour, but kept her tone light.

"Oh, it was to introduce you to some people..." Naoko smiled fakely, then leant slightly closer to Sakura's ear, whispering:

"Help me, please?"

"Did you say something Naoko?" Rika's eyes showed her suspisions, but Naoko shook her head frantically.

"No, she didn't say anything – but anyways, come on, introduce me to this guy, then." Sakura smiled, and Naoko shot her a grateful smile for her cover-up.

"Thank you!"

The parties all seemed the same in that respect – Tomoyo always managed to avoid being set up with anyone, but that didn't stop her helping Chiharu set them up with guys.  
They wouldn't rest until both Naoko and Sakura had guys to dance with, and Sakura and Naoko merely tried to hide as best they could.

The most amazing thing about these guys is that the girls vaguely remembered them the next day, so when they were on the beach, or doing an activity, they would turn up from God only knows where.

"_Alright_, you were right – they're idiots, and they can't even hold a conversation. Just _please_ get them outta here!" Tomoyo would beg, while she tried to keep the guys that she had introduced to Sakura and Naoko the previous day away from them.

"Promise _never_ to do it again?"

"We won't, we promise! Now get them away!" Chiharu would beg, desperate to get some peace and quiet.

"_How_?" Sakura would mutter, looking up at them, then putting on her best, sickly sweet voice:

"Touya?"

"What?"

"These guys won't leave me alone!" She'd then put on her best innocent face;

"Hey! Leave my sister alone!" This was usually the point that Touya's face would turn red, and although the guys couldn't tell whether it was from heat or rage, they didn't seem to want to find out, as they soon fled.

"Happy Sakura?"

"Plenty! Thank you!"

Soon enough, the first two weeks of their vacation had come to an end, and the group of about twenty plus soon met to say goodbye to one another, for it was the last time the group would be in the same room together for a _very_ long time, if they ever were again.

"Tomorrow, they'll be so few of us! Only eight of us are going to Tokyo University!" Sakura muttered, tears forming on the end of her lashes.

"But, don't forget about us! If you need _anything_, don't be a stranger, just pick up the phone, okay?" Tomoyo continued, in a similar state to her best friend.

"Did you know phone calls started a long time ago but they were made though smoke signals? Everything started when a cook that was working for the King of-" Started Yamazaki, trying to lighten the mood.

"Stuff it, Takashi!" Chiharu attempted to strangle him, but the tears in her eyes made it a little harder than usual.

"I think I speak for all when I say you were the best friends we could ask for while we stayed abroad for all there years! You took us in and didn't care with the way we acted and our habits. But please, don't cry, we want – I - our – mine..._our_ departure to be more like a party than a funeral! I want to thank all! And Touya, damn, you don't let anyone near Sakura, d'you want her to be a nun?" His emotional tone had turned to one of disbelief, and the rest of the group laughed.

"Hell yeah!"

"Hey, I'm not going to be a nun, keep dreaming!" Sakura poked her tongue out at her brother, resulting in more laughs.

"Well, we'd better say our goodbyes, since tomorrow we have to go back _really_ early. Right Touya?"

"Yep." He blew a raspberry.

They all said goodbye to eachother, a little sad, as they hadn't set a date for when they could all be together again, if they ever _would_ be.

The last thing Touya said to his sister and cousin was that he'd know if they misbehaved, to which they muttered something along the lines of 'Well, we're screwed then...'

**A.N:**

**Yay, I managed to do It, and if you guys are lucky I might update next month or even sooner, finger crossed!**

**I know this story took me more time to update, but now it might take a little longer since I'll have to do it hidden from my dad. I'm banned from but where there's a will there's a way, so I'll try and get on!**

**I hope you enjoyed it…**

**Try to guess who the cousins are, the person who gets it right can read the third chapter in advance…**

**Read and review!**

**Love**

**Musette - chan**

**Editor's Note:**

**Hey, I'm Musette's new editor, this chapter was cool, huh?**

**I mean, it was certainly good grammar-wise!**

**Read and review, everyone, or you'll have me to deal with!**

**Who-I-Am-x**


	4. Pleasure!

Who-I-Am-x – Thanks for the review

Thank you to all who read my fic….I know everyone is dying to read about Syoran's… but I'm sorry it's still not in this chapter he will appear… But this one brings other surprises…. It's very interesting….

This chapter is for all my friends that have been going through a rough time…. And For Rach…

Who-I-Am-x – Thanks for the review. They have to go their own ways. But somehow they will always stay together. That is what FRIENDS are for. And Sakura knows how to care of her self, you'll see that in the following chapters. I please don't you dare say a word!!

Magic Key – Thanks for the review…

**3- Pleasure!**

The next day after the departure of most of the group, Sakura and Tomoyo were resting like angels when suddenly, they jumped out of bed, literally, waking up from their beauty sleep, with a loud squeal that was heard from the next room.

"**AH. This is so **_**cute**_**!**"- said a feminine voice, and from what it sounded it was thrilled.

It was barely 10 a.m and there was already someone with so much stamina, it seemed a lie, a stupid prank. Tomoyo jumped once again scared with another squeal, it wasn't that they scared her per say but because they were dead tired. Why were they tired? Because the day before, or rather the night before, they had stay up late talking what they had to organise before college start and how would the people they would share a house with be and how would be their classes.

"**Don't speak so loud!**" – screamed another feminine voice with a very angry and furious tone, isn't it ironic telling the other to speak more quietly resorting also to yelling – "Did you notice no one is up yet! They aren't like us; they didn't have to wake up extremely earlier to get here!"

"Oh, Meilin! Don't be a party popper like the grouch that your brother is! You know perfectly well we came here to have fun before going back home and head to college. WE came to **paarrrtttyyy!**"- said again and it sounded like she was pouting.

"Alright, alright! But you could be a little more like your, calm and collected, like a true British should be, not nuts like you!" – said Meilin, the only voice they could identify with a name.

"What do you mean by _"true British"_, I'm British, a rea-" – the first girl was saying before being cut off by Mrs. Mizuki.

"I know this is your first year here on holidays, so you don't know the house rules, but please keep your voices down. The other guest hadn't slept anything for the past two weeks so they are doing it today!" – she said with a very threatening/intimidating voice, in other words in a dead serious tone, which is what makes everyone respect her. Mrs. Mizuki can have a sweet and calm aura, but when her guests are involved, she suddenly suffers a transformation and becomes a scary person.

"I'm sorry for our behaviour!" – said the girl that had been interrupted by Mrs. Mizuki remarkably she said it in a very calm way and well-mannered – "But we are really excited with this holidays, this are our first holidays without our families close by."

"Alright but don't do it again!" – after awhile Mrs. Mizuki spoke again – "The rules are simple, one: you have to have fun; two: make friends, three: don't disturb doing the morning, and four: you've got to have the best holidays of your life so you will come back next year! Those are easy to understand, right? Ah! Before I forget, don't worry in not knowing anyone (n.a: this town is more like village than city) your next door neighbours are going to show you all, and if you like, heck I'm sure you'll get along just fine with the rest of their friends! But for now let them rest because yesterday they had a very exhausting day. Are we clear?"

"Crystal. We only have a question. When will we gonna meet them?" – asked Meilin.

Before Mrs. Mizuki could answer they heard the door from the next room open, and two young ladies coming out, they seemed to have the same age has the new guest. Sakura and Tomoyo still had their nightgowns on pink and violet, and were rubbing of the sleep of their eyes.

"You don't need to wait long!" – said Mrs. Mizuki – "Here they come!"

"'Morning!" - said both Tomoyo and Sakura trying to disguise their groggy sleepy voices.

"Good morning sweeties! The new guests have arrived!" – with this said the two sleepy girls awake completely with the possibility of having new people around. People who they can be friends with and have fun.

"Hi!" – said the other two girls a little shy, they didn't sound like the people from moments before who were yelling at each other,

"Well I'll leave you be so you can get to know each other better. Sakura, Tomoyo don't you think it's better to change your clothes your brother and cousin wouldn't like to know you two had been prancing around the halls with nothing on except that. Now would they?" – asked Mrs. Mizuki with a knowing smile but funny with the embarrassing look on their faces.

"Of course we wouldn't like it!" – said Sakura – "Hello, my name is Sakura Kinomoto, but you can call me Sakura or Kura for short, and this is my cousin and best friend Tomoyo Daidoudjii!"

"You can call me Tomoyo or Tommy!" – said Tomoyo.

"Oh, your nicknames are so cute!" – said the girl they identified as the one that squealed a lot – "I'm Nakuru Hiiraguizawa and you can call me Nakuru or Naki."

Nakuru was taller than them by a few inches, her hair was brown with some reddish strands, her hair was shorter at the front where it reached her shoulders and the back reached till the middle. Her eyes were reddish brown; they noticed by her haircut that she didn't like to do things normally. She was outgoing and sometimes talked to much or a little too loud.

"Don't pay attention to my cousin, my name is Meilin Li, you can call me Meilin, Mei or Meimei, but never, and I mean never call me Lin, 'cause I abhor it!" – said the second voice they recognise immediately, they also noticed that calling Meilin by Lin was a big no-no by simply saying that name her face changed for a happy face to a angry, you're almost dead one – "Nice to meet you."

Meilin was the same height as Tomoyo being slightly taller than Sakura, her hair was black and although she wears it in two bun tails it reached her waist. Her eyes were red like two ruby gems and her skin unlike her cousin's pale was tanned. And by her posture and stared they knew she was serious and at the same time funny. But this they heard through their room wall.

"You are cousins too. That is so coooolllll! But wait a second…" –said Tomoyo getting excited – "We are supposed to show you guys around, right?"

They both nodded, not knowing what they getting themselves into. Sakura noticed the spark that appeared on Tomoyo's eyes and how she was excited to show them everything, she had started walking towards the stairs.

"Tomoyo, where are you going?" – asked Sakua not moving an inch from her previous position with her new friends staring at her going.

"Well duh… I was thinking showing them the city with you, but I guess you don't want to!" – she said in a sad voice, she knew that would do the trick, but this time that wasn't the problem.

"Of course I want to…" – said Sakura and carry on quickly seeing her cousin resuming her walk – "… I just don't want to go in my sleep wear, you want that? What about, we change, while they rest and settle in. Then we go, okay?"

"Oh yeah… I forgot about that… eheheh" – said Tomoyo with reddish cheeks scratching her head.

"We think it is a great idea if it isn't too much trouble!" – Meilin said between giggles, because what they had just witnessed.

"No trouble at all. You aren't laughing at me, are you?" – asked Tomoyo.

"Not you, exactly. The whole situation!" – said Meilin.

"But don't worry that happens to us sometimes!" – said Nakuru.

"Well then, we are going to change see you soon!" – said Sakura dragging Tomoyo to their room.

Inside their rooms each were getting ready, and of course talking with each of their room mates trading opinions.

_Sakura and Tomoyo's Room_

"Tommy I like them a lot. Don't know why but they kinda made me remember both of us!" – said Sakura while putting on a summer dress over her pink bikini.

"You are right it seems we will have a lot of fun this holidays and we won't be so few…" – said Tomoyo while she wore a purple tank top with white shorts that reached her knees over her white bikini.

"I can hardly wait to know them better and introduce to the others!" – said Sakura putting on pink flip flops.

"Naoko and Rika will ask them non-stop questions and tell them all types of stories!" – said Tomoyo putting on her hat – "Ready?"

"Let's go!"

_Meilin and Nakuru's Room_

"See I told you we were gonna meet normal, nice people, especially if we were away from the family, we can be at ease, and we can be ourselves!" – said Meilin.

"Your right, this year all I wanted was being on holidays far away from everything, the business, and meet new people, and those two seemed awesome!"

"And it seems they have a few friends here, we will have a lot of fun while the guys are doing business!" – said Meilin with a devilish smile, which cause Nakuru to laugh at her.

"Well lets go, we have everything ready!"

"Lets, we don't want to make them wait! Though, you would do it!"

"**Hey! Not anymore!**" – said Nakuru pretended to be offended; they left their room laughing like their neighbours did. They look to each other and burst laughing. After awhile they were out of breath for laughing so hard.

"Well let's go?" – asked Sakura wiping a tear of the corner of her eye.

"Yes, we can't wait to see the town!" – answered Meilin.

Sakura looked to Tomoyo with a weird face, to each Tomoyo showed one like saying _"what are they talking about?"_ this didn't go unnoticed by their new friends.

"What did we say wrong?" – asked Nakuru.

"It's not really what you said wrong!" – said Tomoyo – "How did you get here? Were you driving?"

"No, we came by taxi. But why do you ask?" – said Meilin, Sakura looked at Tomoyo like understanding something – "Hey is there anything you are not telling us?"

"Don't get mad at us, you came by taxi so you must likely have been sleeping," – said Sakura, they nodded – "So you really didn't saw the size of the _city_, because it isn't really big actually it is rather small."

"Kura that way you are confusing them, it is better to show them and then they can take their own conclusion!"

"Fine!"

They headed to the door, and when they got out, the first thing they saw was the beach, and to the right a little far were some kind of woods that went up to a hill, and it's top there was a building like a temple or an abandoned church.

"The beach is beautiful!" – Meilin said, she had never seen a place like that deserted and it looked like a paradise, well outside of those postcards and rich places she used to go with her family, but this was at everyone reach.

"Yes it is…" – agreed Sakura – "I love this place, it's so quiet!"

"Well let's explain!" – started Tomoyo – "Like you can see, the beach is from the woods till your eyes can reach, can you see that cliff?" – she pointed to something on the farther left side of the beach, they nodded – "it goes even after it. It's really fun walking along the beach isn't it Sakura?" – asked Tomoyo giving two meanings to the question she has made.

"Yes fabulous!" – answered Sakura almost falling for the trap Tomoyo was setting, Nakuru and Meilin were waiting for her answer because they noticed the mischievous sparkling in Tomoyo's eyes, like she discovered something she have been waiting for a long time to find out – "Specially alone or with friends!"

"Oh no, Sakura that is not fair!" – she said pouting – "Why don't you admit you go walk with guys?"

"Because that would be lying and you know I stink at it!" – Sakura said sarcastically – "But how Tomoyo was saying, and you might has well stop laughing…"

"We ain't laughing of you it was the way you said it, I think if you don't mind I'll go with you when you'll go walk!" – said Meilin.

"See… Meilin understands me and just thinking my best friend don't!!" – she said dramatically to resemble a pain like she was being stab in the chest, they all laughed at this and Sakura grinned – "Of course you can come, and we will enjoy it every step of the way…."

"That is great, I love walking, but I never had someone who liked to go with me, for my cousin beach is only for laying in the sun…"

"Hey what's wrong with that?" – said Tomoyo sort of upset.

"Great while Meimei go on walks with Sakura we both will lay down in the sun, but didn't you said you had other friends?" – asked Nakuru.

"Yeah we have four actually, Naoko and Rika love being sited near the water, Chiharu and Yamazaki since they are a couple, normally or she is strangling him or kissing him…" – answered Tomoyo.

"Strangling him?" – asked Meilin uncertain she had heard correctly.

"Yeah, it's… You'll see later and you'll laugh like we do, because they are the funniest couple ever!" – said Sakura – "Can you see at the top of the hill that building?"

"Yep!" – said Nakuru.

"That building is a mixture of a temple and a church, it's the most quiet place of the entire area!"

"But don't you dare go in, isn't that right Kura…?" – asked Tomoyo.

"Yes, that's right!" – looking to the questioning face of their new friends Sakura explained – "They say that it's haunted, and I…. ahem cough… am… cough… afraidofghosts."

"What?" – asked Meilin that didn't understood a word Sakura just said.

"She is still afraid of ghosts!" – said Tomoyo with a looked that spelled _poor Sakura_ – "Her brother, Toya, is the one to be blamed. He always played pranks on her involving ghosts and spirits; she can't even watch a horror movie. And this is the biggest secret and fear of Sakura Kinomoto!" – said Tomoyo like she was talking for the entire world to hear.

"There is nothing wrong in that. And the spirits there is nothing there for you to be afraid!" – Meilin said.

"I know… but changing the subject because this one is giving me chills…" – said Sakura with her voice trembling – "Well from the town what is left to show…" – she pondered – "Of course… this way…"

They headed to their left side and after ten minutes walking, they found the centre of town that had a mall with a few clothes, shops and a cinema. There were also a few bars and discos.

"They belong to the same person so they open in different days!" – said Sakura

"You said that the bars and the discos belong to the same person?" – asked Nakuru disbelieving.

"Yes, has you can see the town, truth to be told is a very small village, it wasn't really worth it if the bars and disco belonged to different people, that would only bring troubles. And who in their right mind would want that to happen here?" – asked Tomoyo.

"Well if we keep walking to the left we'll find other houses like Mrs. Mizuki, but these belong to other folks!" – said Sakura – "Before I forget you chose the best house to stay, it is quiet and funny-"

"And better than that it belongs to Mrs. Mizuki, and that's enough!" – said Tomoyo finishing off what Sakura was saying – "When your holidays are over you'll know what we're talking about!"

"Well what do you say about lunch?" – Meilin asked with her stomach agreeing.

"I think it's a good idea. C'mon it is time you being introduced to the rest of the group and tell us a little about yourselves." – said Tomoyo.

"Sorry, it's just we didn't asked you anything yet and the rest of them will want to know! You don't mind, do you?" – asked Sakura.

"Not at all. Say shows us the way and we'll be right behind you!" – said Nakuru.

"They returned to the house to have lunch on the way they kept on talking about themselves, and how they the village was small, very small but cosy.

When they got there they noticed their friends were already seated and they walked up to them.

"Hey guys, thank you for waiting for us to have lunch!" – said Tomoyo – "We want to introduce to someone who we were with all morning, and they are staying in the room right next to ours!"

"No problem, since we are few it was better we eat all together. And where are the new members of our group?" – Naoko asked excited with the chance of meeting new people.

"Here they come with Sakura!" – said Tomoyo, they all looked to her she was pointing, and they saw Sakura accompanied with two girls that seemed to have the same age has them – "Nakuru and Meilin this are Chiharu Mihara, Takashi Yamazaki, Rika Sasaki and Naoko Yanagisawa!"

"Nice to meet you all!" – said Nakuru.

"Well you guys these are Nakuru Hiiraguizawa and Meilin Li make them feel welcome!" – said Sakura glaring at Yamazaki.

"Always! You can call me Rika!"

"Naoko!"

"Chiharu and my boyfriend Yamazaki, which is how everyone knows him!"

"Okay, but only if you call us Nakuru and Meilin!" – Nakuru said.

"Well but tell us about yourselves!" – said Naoko with a glint of curiosity in her spectacles – "Nakuru your name is Japanese and yours Meilin is Chinese, right?"

"**I'll start**" – Nakuru screamed excited ignoring the "_I knew it_" from her cousin and the laugher of the others – "Well you already know my name. I'm actually 19 and I have a younger brother who is 18, my name is Japanese but I bet you noticed I've British accent, this is because my dad is Japanese and my mom British. My cousin is also my best friend. And before anyone says anything about me, I actually am how you see me; I'm not calm, nor serene, not even collected, like certain people would like me to be!" – she said this eyeing her cousin, this was only perceived by Tomoyo and Sakura due to have heard the talk they had in the morning – "Truth to be told I'm completely crazy and loud. I love to have fun, it's one of the things I do best!"

"Finally, my turn!" – Meilin said sarcastically – "Nakuru didn't you forget to say something? Like your credit card code, or when you stop wearing the dummy…"

"Very funny, ahahahahahah, look at me laughing!" - said Nakuru finally realising that the others were laughing, but being her, Nakuru Hiiraguizawa, the one and only, she didn't get angry she laughed with them.

"Like Nakuru, I too have a brother. A pain in the bum stupid twin brother. I'm the older!"

"Lucky!" – muttered Sakura under her breath not wanting to be heard, but Meilin did and looked to her like she was about to make a question.

"The thing with our Sakura is that she has a twin, but she is the youngest!" – Chiharu explained Meilin understood immediately everything.

"But still he doesn't let me do anything, changing the subject because talking about him makes me thinks of business and family, and we here to relax right?" – said Meilin understanding Sakura's situation, to which her cousin only nodded. Sakura gave her grim smile like saying _It's not fair _– "Well I've 18 and I'm Chinese, and before you ask I belong to the Li Clan like Nakuru, but I'm a direct descendent of the first Li, Nakuru is my best friend and to make it simple I'm like her maybe a little more serious due to my stronger connection with the clan…. I hope we all will get along!" – she said smiling.

"Awesome, cousins, clans, you've got to tell me everything about you!" – Naoko said excited – "And after that if you don't mind can I write a book about it?"

"Naoko wants to be a writer, and normally she uses our life's has inspiration, but they generally turn into horror stories!" – Rika said - "There will be the day she will write something else!"

"That will be the day Sakura reads one of my books! But look at her!" – she said Sakura's was trembling and her face showed fear – "That will be impossible!"

"Did you know the stories were firstly to be told only for the kings, they begun start getting scary during war times…" – started Yamazaki, but before he could add any more Chiharu begun to throttle him.

"Enough lies!" – she said while drag him out of the dining room – "I'm sorry for my boyfriend behaviour."

"It was this why you were saying they were the funniest couple?" – exclaimed Nakuru while laughing with the others.

"Yep, that was it. They or are kissing like they were during lunch or Chiharu is trying to kill him!" – said Sakura.

"For two reasons!" – Naoko put in.

"Because he told a lie!" – Tomoyo continued.

"Or because he looked to another girl, but thanks to Sakura everything ends well!" – finished Rika.

"How comes thanks to Sakura? I'm not getting it!" – said Meilin.

"I lend him some books with romantic poems, and every time they are like this, he says a sentence or a whole poem, depending on angry she is or how bad he screwed up, and she calms down immediately." – Sakura said with a funny expression – "But if our math is accurate the poems are ending and then we'll see him running to the nearest library!" – with this said they all started to laugh – "You are laughing but you weren't the ones being woken up at three in the morning to rescue him!"

"You are unique Kura, no one can ever take your place. Now if you excuse us, we are going for a walk!" – said Rika and Naoko standing up.

"Go for it, see you later!"

"You know Sakura, I've got a feeling I know you from somewhere, just don't know where?" – said Nakuru – "Have you ever been in England or China?"

"No, it must be just a feeling. If not sooner or later you'll remember. Then you must tell me!"

During that month they spent most of their time together, in the beach, the pubs, the discos, shopping, a friendship was born rather quickly and it was a very strong one between them. It was like they had been friends for a long time. Since childhood.

Sakura walked everyday with Meilin; she had finally found someone who liked to walk as much as her, and they raced against each other, just for the fun of racing. They had fun just showing how athletic they were, each assuming the other would be taking a P.E degree, they couldn't be more wrong. Although all the time they were together they never touched that subject.

What happened between Sakura and Meilin, the friendship growing, was the same between Tomoyo and Nakuru, while they waited for their cousins come back from their long walks, they talked about everything, since their best friends, things about their childhood with their best friends. But unlike the other two, they knew what the degree they were going to take was; Nakuru was majoring in Music and Tomoyo in music and design. They just didn't know in what college, they change addresses so they could keep in touch and compare how hard their classes would be like.

And so with this new addition to their group the month was passing by, everyone had to call their families and let them know how they were doing, but especially Sakura and Meilin who had to do this on daily basis to their brothers or they would make an appearance, although they were working on the firms that someday would be theirs, they still had time to listen to them, they wanted to do it, so they wouldn't be worried at them during the other day while at work.

Sakura and Tomoyo wanted to introduce Toya and Yukito to Meilin and Tomoyo, and them to their dear brothers.

"You know I think you'll get along with our brothers, you are somewhat similar but at the same time there are differences that will turned out to be very funny to watch if you get to meet them someday!" – said Nakuru excited with the possibility of that happening.

"I agree and you and my brother and his best friend!"

"Of course we'll meet them, even though tomorrow we'll go back home and start college next week that won't stop us for staying in touched!" – said Tomoyo.

"Yep!" – agreed Meilin – "And before we forget this is our contact in Hong Kong, I know Nakuru already gave you hers, but I bet it's her Home address back in England!"

"Here is ours in Tomoeda!" – said Sakura grabbing a paper and scribbling hers and Tomoyo's address.

That night they all returned to their rooms earlier, since the trip on the following day would be a long one, everyone with the exception of Nakuru and Meilin would be driving. They got into bed and before their heads hit the pillows they were already asleep, with the wish of seeing their new friends soon.

The next day the first going back home were Sakura and Tomoyo, they took Sakura's car, a Beetle 1.6 Cabrio black, Toya and Yukito had returned by train, like they were going to take her car. Actually this year was their turn to go back home on other means of transportation. They said goodbye to Mrs. Mizuki and for the first time they didn't said _"See you next year!"_ because they didn't know if they were coming back, and she knew that. She knew if her flowers would come back it wouldn't be for the same time, after all they weren't in high school anymore and their vacation time would be shorter.

After they were gone it was Meilin and Nakuru's time to leave, they waited for their taxi. They thanked Mrs. Mizuki for everything and said that what Sakura and Tomoyo said was true, the best thing of staying in that particular house was Mrs. Mizuki, she thanked for the compliment and told them she loved having them with her this year, that her garden had more two beautiful flowers, and that she would be waiting for them when it was possible and they could bring their brothers.

Then it was Naoko and Rika turn to leave, with a sad face, like they were about to cry. Mrs. Mizuki remembered them of the four rules, and the most important thing is that even during goodbyes, no matter how sad they were there would be always a tomorrow. Afterwards they went to Rika's blue Peugeot 2006 and headed back to Tomoeda.

The last ones to go back were Yamazaki and Chiharu, since they shared a room, they wanted to make their last day there, last forever while holding onto each other, after another fight, making peace always felt good. They said their goodbyes to Mrs. Mizuki, and she to the couple said to enjoy the company of each other. Then to Yamazaki to enjoy his girlfriend because like her there are few, to less stories and lies. Then to Chiharu have more patients with him, not to throttle him so many times, or someday he won't have a neck instead a thin line for getting squeezed so much. And so they climb into Yamazaki's silver Renault Clio and went back to their home town.

_To be continued…_

**A.N: **I hope you liked the third chapter. I know I've said this about one thousand times, counting my other fics, and review replies, but I really try to be quicker but college is getting harder each passing day. And I need to prepare for my internship and the exams…. I'll try to update more frequently… But I'm not making any promises….

But what would make me really happy… was if you left me a review…

Please…

Pretty please with a cherry on top…

lOl

Love you all…

Musette

P.s: This one wasn't edit so bare with me... And if anyone wants to be my betareader... Please tell me...


	5. Acomommodation part 1

**Magic Key** – thank you for the review…

* * *

In the previous chapter

"_Here is ours in Tomoeda!" – said Sakura grabbing a paper and scribbling hers and Tomoyo's address._

_That night they all returned to their rooms earlier, since the trip on the following day would be a long one, everyone with the exception of Nakuru and Meilin would be driving. They got into bed and before their heads hit the pillows they were already asleep, with the wish of seeing their new friends soon._

_The next day the first going back home were Sakura and Tomoyo, they took Sakura's car, a Beetle 1.6 Cabrio black, Toya and Yukito had returned by train, like they were going to take her car. Actually this year was their turn to go back home on other means of transportation. They said goodbye to Mrs. Mizuki and for the first time they didn't said __"See you next year!"__ because they didn't know if they were coming back, and she knew that. She knew if her flowers would come back it wouldn't be for the same time, after all they weren't in high school anymore and their vacation time would be shorter._

_After they were gone it was Meilin and Nakuru's time to leave, they waited for their taxi. They thanked Mrs. Mizuki for everything and said that what Sakura and Tomoyo said was true, the best thing of staying in that particular house was Mrs. Mizuki, she thanked for the compliment and told them she loved having them with her this year, that her garden had more two beautiful flowers, and that she would be waiting for them when it was possible and they could bring their brothers._

_Then it was Naoko and Rika turn to leave, with a sad face, like they were about to cry. Mrs. Mizuki remembered them of the four rules, and the most important thing is that even during goodbyes, no matter how sad they were there would be always a tomorrow. Afterwards they went to Rika's blue Peugeot 2006 and headed back to Tomoeda._

_The last ones to go back were Yamazaki and Chiharu, since they shared a room, they wanted to make their last day there, last forever while holding onto each other, after another fight, making peace always felt good. They said their goodbyes to Mrs. Mizuki, and she to the couple said to enjoy the company of each other. Then to Yamazaki to enjoy his girlfriend because like her there are few, to less stories and lies. Then to Chiharu have more patients with him, not to throttle him so many times, or someday he won't have a neck instead a thin line for getting squeezed so much. And so they climb into Yamazaki's silver Renault Clio and went back to their home town._

* * *

Now on with the chapter

**4- ****Accommodation Part 1**

As soon as they arrived to Tomoeda, Sakura left Tomoyo at the entrance door of her mansion.

"So we meet here at 9 sharp. Right?" – Tomoyo asked for the -enth time since the beginning of their trip back home.

"Yes…" – she said exasperate – "But you are still taking your car right?" – she was uncertain about that fact.

"Of course. You didn't think we could take all that's left of our stuff in your car?"

"No, I was just asking. What car are you going to take?"

"Don't know yet…. I'll think about it tomorrow."

They said their goodbyes after unloading Tomoyo's luggage from Sakura's car.

"Ok. Say hello to auntie Sonomi. Till tomorrow." - she said goodbye getting inside her car.

"Bye…." – Tomoyo waved at her entering her mansion, where her mother was waiting for her.

She was finally ready to spend her last night in her bedroom in her home in a long time with her father and brother. The next time would be on Christmas but then her probably would probably miss it.

She parked her car in her garage space, unload her bags and walked to the entrance of her home. She thought she would have the house all for herself even if it was just for an hour, well alone has she could get with the servants, but she was in for a surprise.

"**Surprise!!**" – everyone inside in the house shouted when she walked through the door. They were her dad, her grandfather, her aunt, her brother, Yukito; all her friends and classmates but the presence that surprised her most leaving her really confused was Tomoyo's.

She was overwhelmed. For starters she had just left Tomoyo in her house, and how in God's name did Naoko, Rika, Chiharu and Yamazaki arrived first than her. And weren't her family supposed to be working at this hour. But they were all there for a party.

"But how in…" – she couldn't even express herself.

"Well I arrived first than you because I know you wouldn't resist to stop by the park." – said Tomoyo with a knowing look – "After all it's where everything important to you happened. Where we first met…" – she had smug look referring to that one – "where you trained, where you hang out, where you decided what you were going to do for the rest of your life…."

"You know me to well!" – she said blushing.

"And we arrived first, because we know _Miss_ Kinomoto always has to stop in the middle of the trip to say your last goodbye to the beach. Even when we were returning by train you made us get out or follow you. Let's say it's a tradition for you." – said Naoko like she was telling a story. Sakura became even redder.

"We decided to take the day off to say a proper goodbye to our beautiful flowers!" – said her grandfather, Mr. Amanya, pointing to her and Tomoyo. Now Sakura wasn't the only one blushing.

"Ah… you are making us blush!" – they whined.

"You two are the first ones leaving Tomoeda, so we decided to throw you a surprise party. To the both of you!" – said Tomoyo's mom.

"**What?** It was supposed to be only for Sakura!" – Tomoyo complaint to her mother in a hurt tone for hiding something so important from her.

"If you knew it, it wouldn't be a surprise, now would it?"

"No…. but…." – she started to pout.

"Now you know how I feel when you organise the surprise parties for me!" – Sakura said, looking directly to Tomoyo, since her cousin has a thing for throwing surprise parties.

"_Fine_. I get it. But this is a party right?" – once again everyone nodded – "But it isn't only ours, it's yours too, after all you will all go, sooner or later."

"I agree with Moyo, this party is for all of us that are leaving home to work or study." – Sakura said thanking her lucky stars for having such a brilliant cousin for thinking in a way to throw everyone to the centre of attention with them. They both hated being on the spotlight.

"So let's **partyyyyy**!" – Toya said, he had promise his family he would be enthusiastic about the whole thing.

After that small talk, they started celebrating. At beginning the were all mingling together, teens and adults, but after awhile, the adults joined to together and went to a more secluded part of the house away from the noise to talk about business and Fujitaka's next dig. Leaving the kids alone to have their own fun, they didn't need adult supervision anymore.

The teens during the party time besides having fun they decided to catch up one last time, so they spoke about everything from rumours to college, about the ending of the vacations and summer, especially how they were going to miss everything about Tomoeda, but alas it was time to leave and start again in a new place. It was past midnight when everyone started to leave to their own homes. The last ones staying in the Kinomoto household was Sakura's grandfather, her aunt and cousin.

"It seems like you two are going to start a new milestone in your life, away from us, without our help if it's needed it!" – their grandfather said with a stressed voice, they were all sat in the living room. Hearing this Toya started to frown with jealous of all the attention the girls were receiving – "Yes and you too Toya. You are also starting a new milestone."

"But you know perfectly well it's different for your cousin and sister. We were always next to them too protecting them, like you do too." – his dad said.

"But now they are going to start something all by themselves, and even though you are going to be there, it won't be the same thing. For starters they are going to live all by themselves." – Tomoyo's mom added.

"They could very well live with me." – Toya whispered so no one could hear him, but his grandfather did.

"They could but they won't. And I want it to stay that way." – he said with a tone of finality that Toya knew there was nothing he could say to change his mind – "Thought the years _you protected them_ to much, now they have to _fend for themselves_ and they are going to be just fine, they are going to _make us proud_!" – their grandfather spoke looking straight into Toya's eyes. The message was clear _"I support their decision of living by themselves_." Toya simply wanted them to live with him so he could protect them, but he knew it wouldn't happen anytime soon.

"And although you are all going to the same city and to the same campus, you won't be having the same schedule, nor the same classes, the buildings are apart from each other. That's why we're telling them to be careful, and to do what feels right!" – Sakura's dad said. He wanted to give them a chance to find their own space in the world, outside the family.

"That's right. And no matter what we will always support your decisions!" – said Tomoyo's mom, but the girls new she was only saying that, truth to be told that wasn't like that, at least not when Toya is around, but they won't let him ruin their life – "And for our goodbye we bought you a gift. We're going give the same thing to you Toya, but to where you are going to live they don't accept it."

"Don't accept what?" – Sakura asked extremely curious.

"Here it is! Open up and see if you like it!" – the grandfather said passing to Sakura and Tomoyo a box with holes on it, Sakura's had a pink bow and Tomoyo's a purple one.

They took the boxes very carefully and set them down on their lap, because when they picked them up them seem so fragile, like whatever was inside would break at any instance. They discarded the bow to the side and opened the boxes all that could be heard were squeals of excitement.

"**Aaaaahhhh!** They are so cute… utterly **Kawaii" – **they both said it at the same time with a very sweet and high voice, seeing what was inside the boxes.

They slowly picked up two kitties, which had to be one month old or less. Tomoyo's was entirely black like a puma, the eyes were greenish. Sakura's was yellow like a lion; the eyes appeared to be golden with streaks of black. Each had a necklace of a different colour, Tomoyo's was turquoise and Sakura's red.

"Hey…" – Toya whined – "Why didn't I have a pet? It was my idea,"

"Because like you aunt told you, to where you are going to live animals aren't allowed. Also we weren't really seeing you taking care of a kitty nearly born. So we decided to give you something else." – his grandfather said, looking to him, stealing a glance to Sakura – "This…" – giving him a box.

Inside the box it was a golden plate, with his engraved on it and under it was C.E.O.

"I don't get it." – Toya said while he looked towards his aunt with his eyes full with question marks, confused.

"Actually, it's pretty simple!" – she explained – "Even without having finish college you did a great job this summer, especially in the last business deal, you made sure we will stay business partners with them for a long while. It's been a while seen father and I came to this decision!"

"What decision?" – he still wasn't getting it.

"That when you finish college, the firm will be under your care. But till then it is your aunt's and yours during the summer." – his grandfather explained, Toya was shocked, not even moving. He didn't want to believe it what he just heard – "Yes you can believe it. It's true." – he was so happy that he didn't saw his grandfather glancing towards Sakura with sad eyes.

"Thank you…. Thank you so much!" – Toya said and then he looked to his sister and cousin and asked – "So monsters what will you call the fur balls?"

"We ain't kaijuu's…." – and before he could prevent it Toya learned the reason why he shouldn't ever, ever sit in the middle of the two, they stomped on his feet – "And they ain't fur balls, they are kitties…" – they elbowed him.

"Itai… that hurts…." – he screamed, he tried to look for support on his family members but they were looking at him amused.

"We know." – they muttered grinning at him with a warning look.

"I'm going to call mine Kero."

"I'm going to call mine SpinnelSun!"

After that, they said their final goodbyes and left for the night. The following day was going to be a long one for both of the girls. They had a 5 hour drive till Tokyo, each in their own car. It was easy for Sakura she was used to drive, the difference was this time she wouldn't have anyone to keep her company, Tomoyo on the other hand would drive for the first time to somewhere else than to the shopping and back home.

Sakura after cleaning up part of the house, she didn't want the servants to have to much work after all they had a lot to do already besides worrying about cleaning the leftovers of the party. She went up to her room and in there she found some accessories for Kero. She picked them up and put them inside a box. She opened up her closet and saw that there were a few things she needed to pack, in an hour she had everything in a corner of her room ready to be load in her car, but first she had to rest for a few hours.

In the next day miraculously Sakura managed to wake up on time, something that left her brother terrified of, since never before had she done it, not in their 18 years of life. So that could only mean two things: his sister had been switched for another person during the night or the sky was going to fall over their heads since it was the end of the world. He didn't utter a word he was smarter than that after all his feet were still healing from the previous night stomping.

Sakura packed her last few boxes and bags in her car; her cat was next to her in his travel box. The moment has finally come, where she would say goodbye to her family and family home till Christmas. She said goodbye to her father and brother, she hug her father really tight she didn't know when would be the next time she would see him, he was leaving the following day for a dig without a returning date. Toya would be leaving in two days to Tokyo with their other friends. Sakura would be the first to go because she couldn't wait to be in Tokyo and the beginning of her new life.

As soon as they said goodbye she hopped into her car and drove towards her cousin house. Tomoyo had a frustrated look on her face since she was still loading her car and it seemed she hadn't any space left, her was in Sakura's car with still plenty of space for her last boxes.

Finally everything was ready for them to leave, they kissed goodbye their grandfather and aunt/mother in Tomoyo's case and they started their way out of the driveway of the Daidoudjii household. Sakura was taking the lead since she was more familiar with the directions to their new house in Tokyo, after all every time they went down there she was the one driving whilst Tomoyo gave her the direction.

Before leaving Tomoeda behind they passed in front of their elementary school. Seijuu high school and the King Penguin Park, they set their course to Tokyo. They took the highway and after two stops one to fill in the gas tank the other to rest for awhile, they arrived at 14h30. Its way past their lunch hour and they were starving. They spotted a Pizza hut kind of restaurant. They ordered a Pizza to take home because they didn't know what condition they would find the house in or if there was food in it. And after leaving that place they headed finally to the place they would be calling home for the next four years.

The house was near to the campus where they would attend class, but the bad thing about it was how far away from the centre of the city, but they could cope with it. The house had four floors and a small garden at the front and back, it also had an open porch with a swing. When they parked the car they could see on three of the floors, except the first one, they could see three windows. This house wasn't only for the two of them it was going to became a fraternity, but it still wasn't named after all the name needs to be given by all of the girls that would be living there.

Sakura and Tomoyo had already a chosen room so there won't any misunderstandings; they were going to stay on the third floor on one of the corner windows, the left one. They unloaded the cars and left everything on the entrance hall they had another thing to the first – eat. The sat down on the living room, the first division on the right when you enter the house, and started eating their pizza. They took noticed in how different the living room was since the last time they were there; it was a big difference from empty to what it is now. It had a TV across from where they sat on one of the three sofas, between them a coffee table where the Pizza box was settled. To their left was a huge dining table for at least eighteen people. Around the entire room there were a few bookcases with different kinds of books since novels, to drama, to music and few object of every girl, like photos and tiny ornaments, so they would feel more at home.

After finishing eating they cleaned up and put the pizza box and the cans into the garbage inside the kitchen. They had a dream kitchen well equipped with a microwave, a stove, a oven, a fridge, a juice machines and a shaker machine as well as a bread maker, there was a kitchen table in the middle of the kitchen.

On this floor there was also a study room with a library, they picked inside to see how it was and were marvelled it has a large table with enough space for everyone sit to study even if every room of the house were occupied. There were also two computers even though all the girls had their own.

The top floors were exactly the same, with three bedrooms, two to the front and one to the back, the middle window seen from outside was the hall window. In each floor of the house there was at least one bathroom.

They took their stuff to their room, before unpacking and putting everything in their place they cleaned up the dust. The rooms were big, it had two single beds, two desks with 3 shelves over them (the shelves were still empty), on top of their desks there were their laptop, in one of the walls there was a board from the floor to the ceiling where they had for now a few photos of family and friends, and then there was the reason why they chose this room from all the others – the closet. It was big enough for all of their clothes, including evening dresses, and still had enough room for Tomoyo's creation for college and what she wants to do in her free time and for Sakura's shopping spree when she felt like it.

They had already picked up their beds and anyone who entered the room could tell which belong to Sakura and Tomoyo. One bed had a blue quilt with lilac flowers; the other was green with pink flowers. The first thing they did after getting rid of the boxes, they release their kitties of their cages, when they got out of them, Sakura and Tomoyo weren't expecting what they saw, their kitties went directly to their bed, trying to climb up. They found it funny, because they were so little and they were trying to go up, they picked them up and put them down on top of their beds.

During the next day they went shopping for what was missing in the house, food was the top priority on their list, then cleaning products and for what it's worth Sakura bought a cute necklace for her cat and for Tomoyo's too. After parking Sakura's car in front of the house they noticed the door was wide open, but they clearly remember closing it. Sakura was sure she has closed it and Tomoyo had checked, since she is so absent-minded.

"I closed it didn't I?" – Sakura asked from inside her car pointing to the door.

"Yes." – was her answered just above a whisper.

"So why is it open?"

"I don't really know."

"Naoko, Rika, Chiharu like the other girls only arrive tomorrow. That was what the message said, right?" – Sakura said a little afraid of stepping inside.

"Yes. So what should we do? It could be a thief? Should we call the police?"

"We can't really call the cell phones are charging remember. The only way is entering and catching him by surprise, with every self-defence class we had. You think we can do it?"

"O-f cou-r-se!" – said Tomoyo in a very confident way but her voice showed the fear she was feeling – "Lets?" – Sakura nodded.

If they had look around they would have seen a car parked next to the house, with a trunk full of bags. But in a moment like that they didn't thought of that, they simply thought someone was robbing them.

They entered quietly, even though they were wearing heels they didn't made any noise. They hide behind the door and inside the living room. Instead of one, they saw two figures climbing down the stairs that gave access to the rooms; one was taller than the other. They didn't thought twice when they walk through their hiding place they attacked. Sakura took the taller and Tomoyo the shorter. Sakura controlled perfectly her thief down, Tomoyo on the other hand didn't, and she in fact was the being controlled.

"Who are _you _and what do you want in _our_ house?" – asked Sakura, she tried to speak in the strongest voice she could muster and it come out sore; it didn't resemble her own voice.

"We _live_ here." – said a female voice – "Now let go of my cousin or she will pay!" – meaning Tomoyo would get hurt.

Although the voice was shaking with fear of what might happen to her cousin, Sakura recognised her immediately.

"_Meilin_? What are you doing here?" – asked Sakura letting Meilin's cousin arms go.

"_Sakura?_" – Meilin asked, and she also letting go Tomoyo go – "I'm the one who should be asking!"

"I asked first!"

"Okay!" – now Tomoyo and the cousin, also known as Nakuru, were also standing, and since the argument weren't taking them anywhere they drove their cousins towards the living room – ""We come studying in Tokyo. Now it's your turn to answer the question."

"Isn't it obvious, us too."

"**This is going to be so kawaii!**" – Tomoyo squealed.

"You could have told me you were coming study in Tokyo, that way we would know there was a chance to meeting you again!" – Nakuru said pouting.

"Yeah… you too could have said something…" – they started laughing with the whole situation they found themselves in – "It seems like we will be classmates." – Tomoyo said.

"It was actually my family idea for us to attend college in Japan, since we wanted to do out of China. But our brothers had to come with u. It's going to be so boring having them calling in and checking on us!" – sighed Meilin bored already remembering everything her brother had said before they left the airport.

"Don't fret about it now." – Sakura said changing the subject – "What room are you staying at?"

"The first room of the second floor!" – said Nakuru – "you?"

"On the last one of that same floor!" – Tomoyo answered – "Kura I think it's a good idea to unload the car, before something happens to the groceries."

"That's right…" – she said slapping herself on the forehead only now remembering the groceries, the butter and milk were probably rotten by now.

"And we've to finish unloading ours. I mean what is left of it, it we weren't robbed already."

"Meimei, why are saying that?"

"Because you left the trunk open, don't you remember?" – as soon as Meilin said that Nakuru was gone, leaving behind a cloud of smoke.

They left after Nakuru, Meilin to help, Sakura and Tomoyo to get the groceries. After they had put everything in its place inside the kitchen. They went to the second floor they were dying to take a peek inside Meilin and Nakuru's room. They knocked at the door because it's room to just go in, and waited for an answer.

"Come in…." – said Meilin and then added after looking around their room – "Don't mind the mess."

"Okay." – said Tomoyo looking around, they needed help – "if you want we can help."

"You'd do that?" – asked Nakuru her eyes filled with tears, anime style, of thanks.

"Of course let's get to work!" – said Sakura – "Let's talk this through so it's quicker!" – and gave one of her sweetest smiles.

In less than two hours they had everything in the right places, they took twice the time because Meilin and Nakuru brought everything now with them. Inside the closet they had all their clothes packed. They have as much as Sakura and Tomoyo. In their desks, there were their laptops, the shelves were still empty. The room was exactly the same that Sakura and Tomoyo had chosen. And just like them you could tell which bed belong to which girl through the quilt colour, Nakuru's was a strong pink with red stars and Meilin's red with golden flowers.

That night neither one of the girls wanted to go out to dinner, so Tomoyo for once cooked dinner. They talked about their trip, the surprise party Sakura and Tomoyo got, the argument Nakuru and Meilin had with their brothers, they like Toya wanted them to live with them.

"Honestly they are going to live in a house full of guys and they wanted us there. When our mothers heard them, gave us reason, so we won't be living with them!" – said Meilin completely irritated by only thinking about it – "It's enough we had before college…."

"I understand you completely. Right Moyo?"

"Yes. You should have seen my cousin's face, during two weeks the only thing they did was argue and fight. And the day before we left Tomoeda he tried to soothe our grandfather into going against us living away from him. But fortunately for us…." – she looked at them and noticed the look she was receiving like she two heads – "Yes I said us, Toya is the same way with me too, but with is a little less, or could I put it, possessive, just tiny bit. But like I was saying, our grandfather helped us, even with moving us to this awesome home."

After a few more minutes they decided to call it a night and went to bed. In the next day they would have a busy they helping the other girls getting settled in.

It was noon when Naoko, Rika and Chiharu, and the other girls finally arrived. One of the girls was Chiharu's cousin, her name was Mihara Kaho, the other two were called Michyo Gabrielle and Akizuki Tao.

Chiharu was going to stay on the room below Sakura and Tomoyo with her cousin, in that same floor there would be two vacant rooms. The second floor middle room would be free, in the third floor the only room vacant was the middle one, Naoko and Rika would above Sakura and Tomoyo, and Tao and Gabrielle would be on the other one.

During the rest of the day it was used to get to know each other, giving their own personal touch to decoration of the house and decide what name they were going give the fraternity but still hadn't come up with anything good. That night who cooked was Gabrielle, she made a French dish. Sakura and Tomoyo were the ones that talked less about their family, even Meilin and Nakuru spoke more than they did.

After dinner they sat down in the living room and spoke for awhile about themselves, they found out intriguing things about the girls they weren't acquaint with yet. They found out they had boyfriends, but they stayed in another college near their home town or close to Tokyo, and they would go see them and received them if the others would mind the intrusion.

"For me it's okay." – after all we have a few vacant rooms and putting them to use won't do us any harm." – said Sakura

"I agree!" – said Meilin even though she doesn't have any special someone on her life at the moment she would like her housemates to the same for her.

The others girls also agreed because maintaining a long distance relationship is complicated and having to pay for a room in a motel was expensive with the means of transportations and the college expenses.

After that all of them, except Meilin, Nakuru, Tomoyo and Sakura, called it a night. They still wanted to talk a little more. Tomoyo couldn't hold her curiosity any longer; she wanted to know where her friends' brothers would be living.

"Can I ask you a question without prying in?" – for the cheesy way she spoke Sakura knew what she wanted to know.

"You already did…." – Nakuru said with a mocking voice – "But you can ask another one."

"It's about your brothers are staying at?"

"They are in a house close from here, just like ours, I think it's about 4 or 5 houses away!" – answered Meilin.

"Uh-oh" – moaned Sakura.

"Uh-oh what?" – asked Nakuru.

"Because there is a high chance that they are going to stay in the same house with my cousin, and two of our friends!" – said Tomoyo – "And if they find out we are all together, and since they are all over-protective, adding Toya, we will have a guard dog here."

"Oh my god you are right! Uh-oh….But lets just hope for the best…." – Nakuru said while yawning she wasn't going to worry about it just now – "See you guys tomorrow, I'm off to bed."

One after the other they went to bed, in less than two days classes would star. Sakura was lying in her bed, anxious, she couldn't sleep. She picked up Kero and got out of the house really quietly. She sat on the swing that was on the porch and started looking towards the sky.

"You know Kero, I have this weird feeling that something is going to happen, I don't know if it's something I'll like it or not…. But I probably will… Do you think I'm crazy?" – she asked her cat and patted him.

Has if he was answering her he cuddled further in her lap, she saw it has his way of saying _everything is going to be alright._

"You are right. Everything is going to be alright. It's not worth it suffering with anticipation. Let's get inside…." – Sakura said starting feeling cold, since she was only wearing a t-shirt and shorts.

As soon as she got back inside, she went to her room, laid down in her bed, her last thought were towards her late mother, thanking her for giving life to her and her brother and for teaching them to keep on moving no matter what, even though she ahd died young that was one of the most important things she taught her kids. And then she fell asleep.

**

* * *

**

To be continued….

**

* * *

**

A/n:

Hey I updated again… Hopefully you liked this one… and Finally Syaoran will arrive in the next chapter, but there won't any interaction between the two of them, which will only happen on the sixth chapter…

Review….

I'll try to update as soon as possible.

Musette-chan


End file.
